The Essence in His Soul
by Name Changer
Summary: Sarkar finds himself caught in the wheel of dreams and magic. + I'm desprate for reviews + this story doesn't sound as boring as the summary does- if you read it + can SOMEONE please read and review this?
1. Prologue

The Essence in His Soul  
  
By: Spirit Saviour  
  
  
  
Darkness surrounded her as the Night Queen silently sat on her throne. It was made of  
  
captured moon beams, sparkling diamonds, and dreams. Her long shiny raven hair was swept  
  
atop her head and decorated with gold dust. Dark violet eyes gazed intensely at the glistening orb  
  
hovering between her slender fingers. It's light illuminated her delicate features as her echoes  
  
chanted in the empty chamber.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"When darkness flows into abyss,  
  
Dreams of terror, love, and pain will arise.  
  
The past, present, and future will yearn for release,  
  
And time will grant them the wish.  
  
When the days become shorter, and nights, longer,  
  
A dream will awaken a soul.  
  
One soul, to save a world,  
  
One soul, to save their dreams."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Hello, I'm trying to get a series of fanfics established here, and this is the start of my second one. Please review! 


	2. Running

The Essence in His Soul  
  
By: Spirit Saviour  
  
  
  
"Stop thief!" shouted the breathless general angrily. "Someone catch that boy!"  
  
Three Arci soldiers immediately stopped their previous activities and pursed the troublemaker. Shame had stained the general's cheeks when he had found out that this boy had stolen from him three times already. And when his soldiers secretly snickered at him for his incompetence, his feelings increased tenfold. The boy would pay for its mistake.  
  
*****************  
  
Gray clouds hung over the big town and added to the cold wind's gloominess. 16-year-old orphan Sarkar dogged his way through the crowded muddy streets. His dirty clothes and repulsive smell caused the townsfolk to avoid him, not at all caring to hide their disgust. He was, after all, just an orphan, homeless…and most importantly, a thief.  
  
Life was tough for him, but years of living on the streets had made him more swift, rough, and cunning. Nobody loved him, and he was the only street boy to ever come to the fact that the dream for a nice home and family, was nothing but impossible to get. Only valuables stolen from heedless saps would fill his empty stomach, like the purse of jewels he held in his hand.  
  
Shouts of "Stop thief!" snapped Sarkar out of his thoughts, and motivated him to keep on running from the Arci. Those ignorant soldiers couldn't catch him if he were ten feet away from where they were standing, and he knew a great deal of good hiding spots which the ordinary soldiers would never find. His chances of being caught were one in a million.  
  
A bitter blast of cold air ruffled Sarkar's short, unnaturally bright white hair as he rushed past buildings, and his cool gray eyes watered when the wind threw daggers of freezing air into them.  
  
Where to hide…  
  
"There he is!" shouted an Arci, "He's right over here general!"  
  
Shit! There weren't many hiding places in the ally he was sprinting down, but panic overtook Sarkar and he dove into an opening concealed and located near the side of a wall before the sharp soldier could see him. He crouched low to the ground feeling the dirt floor beneath his fingers, and held his breath.  
  
The sound of many heavy boots thudded past him, and some Arci had stayed behind to search the area. Sarkar would have to wait where he was until they'd leave.  
  
Looking around himself, a small shaft of light illuminated the dim surroundings. Inside of the abandoned wooden structure, was a poorly built kitchen that led to a small living room and bedroom. Cobwebs and a thick layer of dust inhabited the dirty walls, while mice ran across the room, fleeing in fear from the intruder.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
The black mail suited men were after him again. This time they were riding horses. Shrill screams filled the darkness as both women and children alike were massacred in front of his very eyes. Blood spurted out from their wounds as their mouths slightly opened in muted terror. He choked when the stench of burning flesh and wood reached his nostrils. The forest had-no was concealing his presence in a very comforting manner, cooing him to calm down when the trees rustled musically…as if they cared.  
  
And all of this destruction was because of him.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
Why?! Why did he have to come to this town and disturb it's peace. It was so nice to have friends and grownups to share his happiness with, but the evil men had tracked him down and were destroying all of his dreams…  
  
One of the village men close by screamed as a black suited man thrust his sword into the helpless victims' chest. Anger and revulsion filled the onlookers' heart. How come he wasn't doing anything? Just standing there didn't help anyone, and his feet yearned to join the village men in their defense. But…he was afraid.  
  
To afraid to move, to afraid to speak, to afraid to do anything.  
  
And then he saw the sword. Shining as bright as the moon, gathering the stars' essence around its blade. Singing with purity and innocence. It was beautiful. And gave the boy strength.  
  
Lying half-hidden in the crevice of a gigantic boulder, it waited for him to pull it out.  
  
Cautiously, the shaken ten-year-old got up from his crouched position and walked over to the sword. It's light blazed encouragingly with each step he took. Resting his fingers onto the cool hilt of the sword, he gripped it tightly and slowly slid the blade out of its prison.  
  
Moonlight flared for a second from the sharp edged metal, and then both boy, and sword disappeared.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Sarkar jolted up from his reclining position. He had fallen asleep. Remembering where he was, he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, carefully got up, and popped his head out of the buildings' opening. It was nightfall and the streets were eerily quiet. Silently, he crept out of the hole in the wall and ran all they way back to the shelter he had called home for six long years - ever since amnesia had gotten the better of him. Sarkar never remembered his dream.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This is the second part of the second fanfic I've written so far. I think it's sorta cheesy, but at least it's here. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
